hogsofwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Saustralia
http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Saustralia&action=edit&section=1 edit Mission 06: Under Siege Turn Time: 60 seconds Enemies: 2 Bombardiers, 2 Snipers (hidden) Your Pigs: 5 Level 2 pigs The main feature of this mission is the fact that your pigs are surrounded by a minefield. All four enemies are outside it and all of them are capable of dealing large damage from a distance. The Bombardiers will assault you from the mountain top with Mortars and Bazookas, and the Snipers are hidden in ? boxes behind hills and will attempt to pick you off with their Sniper Rifles. You will have to sacrifice a few points of health with an Engineer (ideally, as they have the most health) in order to open a path through, but once you have things become easier. TNT/Mine/Knife the Bombardiers off the cliff, and just keep shooting and blasting the Snipers until they die. A Medic is exceedingly useful in this level, and will be put to use. Also, the health crates, all of which are inside the buildings, can be used in dire need. You may also want to send an Engineer to find a path through the minefield to the safe spot where a Super Airburst is yours for the taking. You can use this to wipe out any enemy. If you don't have an Engineer, just open a path up with your next healthiest class, or if you have a few Bombardiers and are good with them, use them to hurt the enemies. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Saustralia&action=edit&section=2 edit Mission 07: Communications Breakdown Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 1 Bombardier, 1 Scout (hidden), 1 Orderly, 2 Grunts (both in Pillboxes) Your Pigs: 5 Level 2 pigs You'll encounter Pillboxes for the first time in this mission. They have 100 health and whoever's inside will attempt to shoot anyone they can with the Heavy Machine Gun shots they have (Pillbox weaponry is 3x Heavy Machine Gun and 3x Flame Thrower) and the moment they run out, they'll either get out or shoot anything close enough with the Flame Thrower. Simply put, don't get close to a Pillbox, unless it's to plant some explosives near it. Unfortunately, you cannot Pickpocket one. However, the two weapon crates on this map hold Super TNTs which can deplete a whole 200 points of Health in one go (this is powerful enough to kill anything in the game). With one hog you can go down to the pillboxes, nab the Super TNT, blow one pillbox to kingdom come and get in the Shelter nearby in one turn. It's almost as easy to get rid of the other pillbox without the other Super TNT, and the Scout and Orderly pose no threat whatsoever. The Grunts will die from a Grenade after being removed from the pillboxes. This leaves the Bombardier, which should have a terminal appointment with the other Super TNT charge. The only difficult thing about this mission is that you are now down to 45 second turns. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Saustralia&action=edit&section=3 edit Mission 08: The Spying Game Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 2 Spies (parachute in), 1 Medic, 2 Snipers (hidden) Your Pigs: 1 Level 3 pig, 4 Level 2 pigs It is possible to win this mission before the Spies parachute in. It's not easy, but it's possible. If you don't think you can take the Snipers and the Medic out in time, then get an Engineer or Saboteur to plant a mine on the two pig-heads on the map (scout them out first), as these are where the Spies parachute in. Upon landing on the mine, the Spies will take much more damage than the usual 20 points that a mine inflicts, sometimes even up to 80 damage after water or fall damage. The two Snipers are disguised quite well, as they are trees. Look for ones that are out of place or try to memorise which trees are actually the Snipers in disguise if they Hide again after taking a turn. Alternatively, area-of-effect weapons like Mortars and Airbursts may expose them. To kill them quickly, try and hit them towards the water, or deal with the Medic first before he can heal anyone. Spies and Snipers on your team will have a field day here, as they can pilfer useful healing equipment from the Medic or with luck render one of the other Snipers or Spies defenceless. This mission is a bit more difficult than any other so far, there's no doubt about it. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Saustralia&action=edit&section=4 edit Mission 09: The Village People Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 2 Pyrotechnics (one parachutes down later in the mission), 2 Bombardiers Your Pigs: 2 Level 3 pigs, 3 Level 2 pigs If you have a spare Engineer-career pig you can get them to navigate the large minefield around the house for a bonus medal (adds an extra promotion point) and get a Jetpack with which to allow them to easily get to the enemy camp. The big problem with this mission is the relentless long-distance bombardment by the enemy. Once you're up close it's no problem at all; they will only ever resort to their Pistols (or Flamethrowers) and when in trouble will retreat into a Shelter. The Saboteur's Super Shotgun can truly begin to exploit the map edge one-hit-kill here as they are all close enough to the edge to be fairly susceptible to it, or alternatively a Spy or Engineer can use a TNT charge to achieve the same effect. Spies in particular can, with luck, steal all the Pyrotechnic's best weapons and use them against the enemy from a distance. Of course, if you have a Bombardier/Pyrotechnic yourself, you can return fire whilst the rest of your team get closer. Notes -The box on the small isle surrounded by water contains 1 Air strike. -Destroying both Tents and the shelter will make a box drop near the minefield. -Destroying the Bridge also makes a box drop on the ground below it. But doing so means you can't reach the outpost by foot unless you can pass the small minefield on the very left. http://strategywiki.org/w/index.php?title=Hogs_of_War/Saustralia&action=edit&section=5 edit Mission 10: Bangers and Mash Turn Time: 45 seconds Enemies: 2 Gunners (in artilleries), 1 Scout (hidden) Your Pigs: 3 Level 3 pigs, 2 Level 2 pigs This is the final mission of Saustralia and it is quite difficult. Your enemies by themselves are incredibly easy to defeat, but the Scout is in an awkward position, and the Gunners are in Artilleries which are the most powerful vehicle in the game. Each has 6 shell types - Long Range, 1000 Lbs, Mine, Fire Rain, Shock and Poison Gas (they have one of each apart from Long Range which they have 3). Long Range shells go further than the rest and will do up to 60 damage for a direct hit. 1000 Lbs shell is one of the most dangerous, being able to knock off 100 on a direct hit. They may use the Mine Shell to not only hurt one of your pigs (for about 40 on a direct hit) but lay a load of mines along the narrow path up to the Artilleries, making your life harder. Fire Rain Shells will send a load of rolling fireballs out from the blast, randomly inflicting extra damage, Shock Shells will do very little damage even for a direct hit but will send a pig flying quite a distance, and Poison Gas Shells work in a similar way to an Espionage pig's Poison Gas weapon. So, onto beating the mission. The only way you can reliably deal damage from where your pigs start (bear in mind that any Medic-career pig will start off in the Mash Tent that is a short way further along the path up to the Artilleries) is by using a Bombardier/Pyrotechnic. One well-placed Mortar shot should be able to deal about 50 damage to an Artillery. You can try and separate your pigs out a bit to prevent an enemy damaging multiple pigs with one shell (something you really don't want to happen) by keeping one or two back to pound the Artilleries or kill the Scout. The rest should slowly make their way up the path. At the top you can get a Super TNT charge which can puncture the armoured box in-between the two Artilleries, obtaining you the bonus medal. If placed right, the Super TNT's absurd blast radius may even deal enough damage to the Artilleries to outright destroy them and send the Gunners inside flying across the map. Once the artilleries are down, it's easy pickings. After you capture Saustralia, the Army Training Board will give you their second film "The Importance Of Camoflage" Congratulations, you have just completed Saustralia! Two islands down, four to go! Category:Hogs of War - Levels